Dream Girl
by Nagead-Pwns
Summary: When a hedgehog rediscovers his feelings the treasure hunt of a lifetime begins! Shadikal
1. Chapter 1

Dream Girl

Author's Notes:

This is my first Shadikal fic.

Shadow is running...

The air is cold and his heart is thumping in his chest, he can barely catch is breath. No matter how fast he runs he can't get far enough to reach the screams. The long narrow halls of Space colony ARK twisting before him.

"Shadow! Shadow! HELP!"

"MARIA! I'm coming!" screamed Shadow.

The walls become a blur, his body aches but he pushes on. Suddenly a crash of thunder wakes Shadow!

He looks around finding himself under a bridge next to his motorcycle. The sky lit only by streaks of lightning he tries to sleep again, trying to ignore the intense rain and wind. He drifts slowly back into slumber holding back a tear the rain would hide but he could never let go of.

The next day the sun pries open his eyes. Shadow stretches his body, he starts up his motorcycle and begins to ride. The wind whipping through his quills and the fur on his chest Shadow tries to clear his mind. After a while Shadow finds himself riding along a winding cliff-side road. Out of the corner of his eye Shadow notices a strange green glow. Curious he gets off his bike and walks to a nearby rock. Behind the rock there is a piece of the Master Emerald. Not knowing how the piece got there naturally Shadow wouldn't care. Something was different today though, he could feel something... compelling him to pick it up.

He reaches out... gently lifting the piece of emerald. Suddenly a flash of light blinds Shadow, as his eyes adjust he is in shock. All around him, there is fire everywhere roaring and crackling. Through the smoke he can barely make out the figure ahead of him. He hears heavy sobs of anguish. He crawls through the dense smoke trying to find the source of the crying. Then Shadow sees her; a young female echidna wearing beautiful beads. He begins to feel something hasn't felt for years.

Shadow is snapped out of his vision by the impact of massive punch to his gut. Rolling over he looks up to see Knuckles staring him down; the shard of the Master Emerald laying on the ground between them. Shadow charges up a spindash as Knuckles runs towards the shard. The two of them collide with intense force! Shadow stands up and lunges for the shard. Running to his motorcycle he is intercepted by a hard punch to the back of the head. Shadow's face deep in the dirt grimaces as the shard is taken from him.

"Hmph! So much for the Ultimate Life Form. I'll be taking **this** with me."

Realizing what he must do to put his mind at rest, Shadow walks back to his motorcycle. He begins riding in search of the next piece of the Master Emerald. "I don't care about Knuckles 'duty to the Emerald, I want answers" Shadow thinks to himself as he rides.

Some time later Shadow sees his gas tank and realizes he needs more fuel. He rides into a neon haze of city lights on a dark street. The sounds of heavy bass lines echo through the streets. He pulls up to a gas station. He looks around and notices Rouge calling on a payphone.

He calls out to her:

"Rouge, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Shadow."

"I'm just here to refuel my motorcycle, now you can answer my question."

"Well, I had some business with G.U.N. to deal with."

"Whatever it is I need you to put it on hold."

"This better be good."

"I need your help."

"Well, well, well... Mr. Tough, what kind kind of help could you need?"

"I need you to help me find more pieces of the M-"

"THE MASTER EMERALD! Oh my, why didn't you start with that. You know how much I love jewels."

"I need answers and those shards are the only way I can get them."

"I'll help you find those shards Shadow. But don't expect to walk off with my jewels."

"Just get on the bike!"

As the two of them ride off into the night Shadow ponders his vision from the shard.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Shadow and Rouge are riding on Shadow's motorcycle. Shadow's eyes scanning all around for another sign, Rouge using a scanner device to search by signal for an emerald shard. Soon, Rouge announces:

"Shadow, we've got another reading, pull over!"

"Finally, another piece. You've proven yourself useful"

Shadow and Rouge get off the bike and are wading through a dense field of tall, dry grass. The sun is setting in the distance and as the two of them go deeper into the field they eventually separate. Wandering farther and farther Shadow almost feels lost. Suddenly, between the blades of grass Shadow spots the warm green glow of the emerald shard! He approaches quietly and carefully. He reaches out and gently cradles the shard in his hands and is again washed over by a burst of white light.

Shadow regains his composure and looks around. Noticing the flames have subsided he can see the vast, barren ashes stretching out into a bleak wasteland. He wanders hoping to see the echidna again. Eventually he finds her standing cold and still. Frozen in awe she can barely express the turmoil weighing upon her. Shadow approaches and gently puts and hand on her shoulder.

The young echidna woman turns sharply, gasping in surprise! Shadow exclaims:

"Don't be afraid! I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Well... I'm Tikal. What are you doing here? I thought everyone died during my father's attack."

"I don't know how or why I am here. All I knew was that I felt something when I saw you earlier."

"Earlier?!"

"I don't know how to explain it, I found these pieces of the Master Emerald and when I picked them up there was this flash and I was brought here... to you."

"That's strange. How do you even know what the Master Emerald is?"

"Like I said... it's hard to explain. Why was everything on fire and what do you mean by 'your father's attack'?"

"My father was also a general and we were at war. He used the Master Emerald to unleash a monster. It was a disaster."

"I'm so... sorry for you."

The two of them take a moment to analyze each other. Then their tensions slowly ease and Tikal lets out a weak sob. Shadow begins feeling that strange feeling inside of him again. He feels it almost pushing him to hold Tikal. He slowly approaches her and puts his arms around her. Feeling a relief... a closeness to her, it all felt so right to him.

Shadow gently said to Tikal:

"You know, this isn't the first time I've seen this kind of destruction. There was a time when I had a home and someone who cared about me. Her name was-"

Cut short Shadow is snapped by to the present! He looks up in horror to see the shard snatched from him. Rouge blows him an air-kiss and winks.

Filled with absolute rage he screams:

"HOW COULD YOU! GODDAMMIT! I was so close!"

Struck by a wave of shock and awe Rouge freezes in place trembling. She turns around and slowly walks backward toward the bike. Regaining her confidence she asks him:

"What was that all about? Seriously Shadow... aren't we... friends?"

"It was starting to make sense... then you took the shard."

"I never said I would play along. I only agreed to help find these things."

"Forget it Rouge. You wouldn't understand. Either help me find the next piece or leave me alone."

"Alright, alright, alright. Let's get back on the road."

The two of them continue to ride into the night in silence. Rouge can feel what she has done tearing Shadow apart inside. She leans in closer saying:

"Whatever you need from these emerald pieces must mean an awful lot to you. I know it's none of my business but I'll help you find the next piece and when you've found it I'll leave you be."

"You better mean it."

Grimacing toward the road Shadow reflects on his feelings "How do I understand these feelings. That girl was so hurt and I felt like we connected... somehow." The motorcycle gas gauge began to dwindle again. They pull off the highway and into a truck stop. Shadow then puts some gas in the tank and takes his wallet from his motorcycle's hidden compartment. After paying for the gas he turns to Rouge and says:

"I'm getting something to eat. Rouge, do you need anything?"

"I'll just go in with you."

The two of them walk into the diner and seat themselves by a window where the motorcycle is visible. A waitress comes by and asks for their drink orders. Shadow starts the orders:

"I'd like a coffee, black."

"I'd like an iced tea with a wedge of lemon please."

The waitress walks off with their orders. Rouge looks over at Shadow who's staring out the window lost in thought. Shadow looks back at her and grumbles:

"What?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. When we're done here I'll give you my tracker so you can finish what you started with that emerald."

"Really? Thank you Rouge."

The waitress returns and takes their orders. She brings them their food and Shadow takes Rouge's tracker. They finish their meal and Shadow gets back on his motorcycle. After riding for what feels like hours Shadow gets off his motorcycle and nestles against it on the side of the road. Shadow then gently drifts to sleep. The next morning Shadow checks the tracker and is shocked by the signal strength!

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shadow looks at the tracker. He's amazed at how close he might be to the next piece. He looks around in all directions but all he can see are rolling hills of flowers and grass. He walks away from the motorcycle and begins to search on his hands and knees.

Many minutes pass, his body is uncomfortable from all this kneeling and a grimace creeps across his face. Soon the tracker begins to beep, he realizes the emerald piece must be right under him so he begins to dig with his hands. His gloves now covered in dirt, his brow dripping in sweat from the summer sun, the green glow of the emerald shard peeking through.

With a deep sigh of relief Shadow picks up the shard. The familiar flash was now almost comforting and Shadow had gotten use to it now. He looked around... small patches of grass had begun to reach from the scorched soil. Tikal watches the clouds roll by when Shadow approaches and taps her on the shoulder. Tikal turns and says:

"You're back. It's been a while since you were here. Hopefully this time you won't be interrupted."

"This time we should be okay."

"So who was that Maria you were talking about earlier?"

"She was a little girl who loved me very much, I helped take care of her. One day I was going to cure her sickness and we could finally be able to see Earth together."

"What happened Shadow?"

"One day, there were soldiers who boarded our space station. They destroyed everything... They even... killed Maria!"

"That's terrible. It must have been awful to be so alone for so long."

"I know, that's why when I saw you here... alone, I couldn't just leave you here."

"That's so nice of you. I wish I could do something for you."

Tikal hugs Shadow. The two of them look deep into each others eyes and suddenly, a second flash of light appears! Shadow is left holding the piece of the emerald, alone on the hillside. He weeps one sob and a single tear rolls down his cheek. Then he takes a deep breath.

A new look of fierce determination is worn on Shadow's face. He looks toward the horizon and as he returns to his bike he puts the emerald shard in the secret compartment and rides into the afternoon sun. Hours later and Shadow is worried by the lack of signal from the tracker. He takes the next exit to another gas station but before he can make it he runs out of gas!

Stranded on a highway near a cliff above the ocean Shadow looks with a sense of dread out over the horizon to the sun setting over the shining seas. At first he thinks of running to the next gas station but he is hesitant to leave his bike alone out on the highway. A sense of defeat creeps into Shadow's mind, he might not find the last piece of the Master Emerald. He may never Tikal again.

Running on the highway towards Shadow, he can see a red figure in the distance and he is coming in fast. Shadow, ready to stop anyone in his way runs towards the red figure who he now recognizes as Knuckles.

Knuckles throws a hard punch but Shadow jumps over it with ease and lands behind him! Then as Knuckles turns around he is met with a Chaos Spear to the chest. Shadow launches a homing attack and connects with a massive impact! Knuckles, fed up with the interruption to his mission reveals the seven Chaos Emeralds and becomes Hyper Knuckles!

Shadow, too far away to use the power of Super Shadow is left to fight as his normal self. Dodging left and right Shadow can barely keep away from the onslaught of Hyper Knuckles. Knuckles shouts:

"Enough of this crap! Give me my emerald pieces and stay out of my way!"

"I have my own reasons for wanting those pieces too!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Then Shadow launches a homing attack, he is punched in mid air and flung upwards! As he falls Knuckles throws a massive hook punch sending Shadow spiralling through the air. Shadow's body bounces off the ground like a stone skipped over water. Standing up Shadow is dizzy but he is able to see Hyper Knuckles coming fast.

In a moment of desperation Shadow runs around Knuckles with his back to the cliff. Hoping to dodge an attack and let knuckles fall he taunts his opponent:

"Is that ***** cough* all you've got?"

"Don't make me laugh Shadow."

"Come on! Let's finish this!"

Shadow sees Knuckles charging at him and while getting ready to jump is too slow to avoid a punch that sends him tumbling over the cliff. He can feel the wind rush by as he plummets towards the rocks below! Landing with mind-blowing impact Shadow begins coughing up blood. He can feel his body growing cold.

As Shadow's vision fades he can hear a voice... it's Tikal:

"Shadow... it's you... come here."

"Tikal?..."

Shadow wakes up to find himself in Tikal's arms, sore and tired. Although he has no emerald with him he knows him and Tikal can finally be together.

The End


End file.
